Well, that was unexpected
by kaylers
Summary: Very much AU, based on the prompt: Bass and Charlie get together on the long road to Willoughby and when Rachel throws her fit, Charlie breaks the news to her (and Bass) that Rachel's about to become a grandma. [Note that I added my own twist to it, it's somewhat fluffy but probably not horribly cliche ;) ]


"Bass, how much farther until Willoughby?" Charlie Matheson was absolutely drained She'd left Willoughby in the early spring (her next destination? She didn't care. Anywhere was better than Willoughby). Now, at this point, most people questioned her. They always wondered why she would leave a place where she had, not only food- but shelter as well. She left for two reasons. One- her mother was always breathing down her neck, stressing her out to the point that she couldn't think straight (probably part of the reason there was a part two). Two- she had an abusive boyfriend. When she'd met him, he seemed nice enough. He always loved to complement her, he'd tell her she had the best aim he had ever seen on a woman (looking back, he was a bit sexist). As weeks went by, though, they started to fight. A lot. One night they had one of their worst arguments yet. He showed up on her door step the next day, begging for forgiveness and another chance- or at least a chance to prove to her he wasn't completely horrible. She tried to slam the door in his face, but he caught it. "Just one date" he'd said "Just let me make it up to you." Reluctantly, since Charlie was an _oh so forgiving_ person, she'd agreed. She had always wished she hadn't. She came back the next morning with deep emotional- and physical, at that point- scars.

Two weeks passed from when she came back to when she'd finally decided it was time to leave Willoughby. Her mother hadn't gotten off her case since she came back with a torn blouse and several bruises, and Miles had threatened to "Hunt the bastard down" and kill him himself. Charlie mostly sat around, trying to continue life as normal- forget everything about that night. She realized she couldn't forget, though, when she started throwing up. Her mother was suspicious, but she brushed it off as flu. She herself thought it was, until she realized that her period was late. Then, Charlie realized the truth- she was pregnant.

She remembered spending three nights straight just pacing the floor. Finally, she knew she had to conquer her fears and face him. She wasn't about to let him rule her life. Stuffing a bowie knife in her boot and slinging her crossbow over her back, she headed straight for her ex, boyfriend Will's house. She punched the door with her fist a few times (he didn't deserve a knock), before opening the door and walking in herself. As she stepped over the thresh hold, Will walked down in his pajamas.

"What the hell do you want?" His voice was laced with venom. She wanted to make this quick- see if he was going to own up, or see if she'd be on her own.

"I'm pregnant." A look of shock crossed his face, before it was replaced by anger.

"You are the most manipulative, lying little bitch I have ever met, Charlotte. Cut the crap."

"I'm not lying, Will." His eyes darkened, and he moved in closer to her.

"You tell anyone what happened, if anyone figures out what happened- you're dead." She wished she could say she wasn't terrified right now, but she was. Will was dangerous- he was leader of a gang here in town. She was frozen with fear, and could only nod her head and walk right back out of his house. She didn't know what she'd expected going in there.

And that was when, Charlie knew- she had to leave Willoughby. As soon as she started showing, people would ask questions. They'd figure out the truth. She'd be dead. And, even though this little kiddo inside her wasn't really her choice, she already felt a protective instinct. She wasn't about to let anything happen to them.

So, with a heavy heart and even heavier backpack, Charlie stole a horse and rode out of town in the early morning hours, slipping under all forms of radar at the town gate.

~o0o~ (1 month and two weeks)

She'd been out of Willoughby for a month before she ran into Bass (though she wasn't calling him Bass yet). They both happened to stop at the same shady little town, and when she first saw him, she was immediately on the defensive. She wasn't showing yet, but she wasn't about to let _anything_ happen to her baby. They stood on opposite sides of the road, both just watching the other. Suddenly, though, she felt a strong pair of arms grab her from behind. She heard her stolen horse's frantic whinnies. A cloth was brought to her nose, and she felt her eyelids droop. She remembered passing out, just as she saw Bass running over from across the road.

When she woke up, it was dark out. She was on top of a sleeping bag, laying next to a fire in the middle of a forest. It took her a second to focus her eyes, but once she did- memories came rushing back. _She was drugged. Bass saved her. she had no clue where she was right now._ She tried to sat up, but her head swam. She fell back down, banging her head on the forest floor with a not so quiet _thonk._ Bass seemed to notice, as he immediately came over and handed her a flask. She took it, grateful for a drink as her throat was very soar, but stopped before it reached her lips- she was pregnant. If this had alcohol, it could be dangerous for the baby.

"Monroe, does this have alcohol?" She croaked. He look at her, one eyebrow raised in a questioning manner.

"It's got some home brew stuff I 'borrowed' a few towns back. That a problem?" She wasn't quite sure what to do- she didn't want to drink it and risk hurting her baby, but at the same time she didn't want him to know she was pregnant. Hell, she didn't want to trust him. The only reason she wasn't trying to stab him was because he saved her life (and a fight with Bass wouldn't have done her baby any good).

"Uh, yeah. I'm allergic to, uh, a few of the plants that grow around these parts. I can't really, uh, risk it." He looked at her skeptically, but chose to go along with it.

"Oh-kaay...Do you want some water instead?" She tried not to grin- her secret was safe.

"Yeah, that'd be great. Thanks, Monroe." He walked over to his backpack and grabbed an empty bottle, before disappearing into the forest for a few minutes. When he came back, the bottle of water was full.

"You are a lifesaver. Both literally, and for my throat." She still didn't trust him, though.

"Yeah, no problem. Where's Miles?"

She should have seen that coming.

~o0o~ (Two Months)

Fast forward to two weeks after that, and they were a bit more talkative with each other. She still didn't completely trust him, but he hadn't killed her in her sleep yet- and having someone to travel with would be better for her in the long run. The night he'd asked her about Miles, she made up some bogus lie about him and Rachel, saying they'd gone back to the Tower to work on a permanent fix for the power. Complete rubbish, but he'd bought it.

They rode along on her horse, trying to reach a safer part of the plains nation (which she was thankful he'd managed to save, along with her), but suddenly both heard the beat of hooves on the road behind them. At that moment, Charlie was glad Bass had at least given her her crossbow back (it had taken a LOT of convincing, at one point she refused to speak to him about Miles unless she got it back- but it worked). She felt the horse slow down, and Bass began to whisper to her.

"Charlie, pretend we're a couple. If they start asking questions, we're in trouble." She nodded her head against the back of his shirt (the road was bumpy- she had to hold on tightly to him), and whispered "Okay."

The horses behind them got closer and closer, and she finally realized that it was some sort of local yokel patrol. _How charming._ They rode up beside Bass and Charlie, hunting rifles slung over their shoulders and knives in their belts. The man who appeared to be hte leader spoke first.

"Well, howdy folks. What brings you 'round these parts?" At the time, Charlie was worried Bass wouldn't be able to think of a good lie, but she was wrong.

"Well, sir, my wife here is pregnant. We're on our way to Nebraska, as I hear that there's medical care to be had there." The man stared at them for a few seconds, scrutinizing them. She was careful to keep a nervous smile on her face, but her blood was cold. _Did Bass know she was pregnant? And how?_ She was two months pregnant, but the lack of nutrients had prevented her from showing too much. Other than the slightest raise around her abdomen, there was no noticeable indicator that she was pregnant.

"Nebraska? Ain't that a bit far to be chasing some 'ole rumors about medical care?"

"Well, we hadn't heard of anywhere else to go, and a nice old woman about ten miles back recommended Nebraska." His story was paper thin, and she could only hope the patrol man was dumb enough to buy it. If they got into a skirmish, it would be a 6 against 2 fight- and one of the two really was pregnant.

"Y'alld be better off trying a place like Texas. It's only 'round two hundred miles south of here, and I hear things is better there than here in the Plains." Bass looked thoughtful. Charlie was really freaking out now- If they ended up in Texas, she'd definitely run into her family somehow. She'd left without an explanation- they'd tear up the surrounding area looking for her.

"Well, it's certainly closer than Nebraska. And I figure we can trust a law man." _Law man?_ Bass was going full on local. This seemed to satisfy the patrol, though, as the leader tipped his hat and told them to "Have a nice day, and y'all stay out of trouble now- y'hear?" They continued to head the direction Charlie and Bass would have gone, except Bass turned the horse around.

"Monroe, what are you doing?"

"What do you think?"

"I don't know! Why the hell are you turning the horse around? I thought north was the plan?"

"Charlie, do you really want to follow those guys?" She pondered it for a second. They might hurt her baby, and that wasn't a risk she was willing to take. Reluctantly, she agreed with Bass and they started heading south.

~o0o~ (3 months and two weeks)

A month and a half later, and Charlie didn't know where she'd be without Bass. He'd fed her, saved her life multiple times, and even let her have a knife again. And she, somewhere along, had started referring to him as Bass. Ever since the day they'd encountered the patrol, there was almost a thin sheet of trust between them. Add a few dangerous situations (such as a group of patriots in southern Kansas), and she knew she wouldn't have lasted without him.

They'd made it to Texas in about two weeks, and they'd been shacked up in an abandoned farmhouse near the small town of Sweetwater for the past month. Charlie was definitely beginning to show the start of a baby bump, but if she caught Bass looking at her questioningly, she just told him she had eaten a large meal recently. Food was an easy thing to get in Sweetwater, and the people were kind. Charlie made market runs once a week, and Bass spent his time sharpening weapons and repairing the house. He liked it there, "because it was low key." Ever since the bombs had dropped on Philadelphia and Atlanta, he had been to blame. That was the reason he was roaming the plains in the first place. he didn't have much of a plan (and neither did she), so they figured sticking together and settling somewhere would be best.

~o0o~ (4 months)

After they'd been staying at the farm house for a month and a half, the were doing well. Charlie and Bass hunted game together and brought it into town at night to make a living (though she was growing more and more tired as each day passed), and had a steady supply source of everything they needed coming from Sweetwater. One night, though, they came home with something new- a map. Bass had bought it, figuring that it would be good for them to know their surrounding area better. She froze in her place, though. Fifty miles east of Sweetwater- was Willoughby. It was too close to comfort for her taste, but she couldn't let Bass know she'd been lying about Miles. Once he knew that, he'd figure the rest out. And, even though she trusted him now (they'd only spent the past three months watching each other's backs), she was still wary of spreading her pregnancy around. That, and she didn't want to explain the circumstances surrounding it. No, sh would never tell anyone else how it really happened. When the time came, she'd blame it on some teenage fling (even though she was 23).

~o0o~ (5 months)

The day did come, though, that Bass couldn't accept her lies anymore. She'd made the mistake of not washing her looser shirts the night before, and had to wear a tighter one (the others were all soaked through with mud and animal blood). Though she could still blame overeating when she wore her looser shirts (she hadn't worn this one since month two), her pregnant belly was clearly evident with this shirt. When she walked down the farmhouse stairs that morning, even though she tried to conceal it with her jacket, Bass took one look at her stomach and said "We need to talk." They went to the sitting room, and he didn't waste any time.

"How many months along are you?"

"Excuse me?"

"Charlie, don't play dumb. You and I both know that your stomach is not just fat because of food. Hell, you're in the forest with me daily running traps and shooting deer." She sighed. She knew the truth would come out sooner or later, she just wished it was later.

"I'm five months along." He paused for a second, a look on his face that suggested he was deep in thought, before he connected the dots.

"That's before we met. What?" Knowing she had to explain herself, she told him everything. She told him the truth about Miles, about her mom's overbearingness, and about Will- she just painted him to be the perfect boyfriend. _What a joke._

"Alright, I can believe the bit about Miles and Rachel...But something doesn't add up. You said you knew you were pregnant when you left Willoughby?"

"Yeah. It's part of the reason I left."

"Well, why would you leave if your so called 'boyfriend' was as supportive as you make him out to be?" _Shit. She had __**not**__ been expecting this._

"Because, my mom would have killed me."

"You're twenty three, Charlie. That, and you don't take crap from anyone. Especially Rachel, from the little bit I saw at the Tower." She knew that he knew something didn't add up with her story, but she was hoping he'd just roll with it. He was right to be questioning though- he had been watching her back for the past four months. He had a right to know the truth. So she told him. She told him all about the night her ex boyfriend Will got her pregnant. How scared she was. She told him about Will's threats on her life. When she was done telling Bass everything, he had a dark look in his eyes and his mouth was set in a scowl.

"Charlie, I may have been a seriously bad man in the past, but even I know that's _no way_ to treat a woman."

"It doesn't matter. I can't go back." His face softened a bit when he heard her voice, sadness evident in its tone.

"Then you won't. At least, not yet. When you're closer to the nine month mark, though, I'm taking you home." She was shocked. _What!?_

"No. No no no no no. You _cannot_ do that. Will will kill me, along with my mom, and Miles- hell, even Grandpa will join the 'kill Charlie now' committee! Going home is not an option!" Bass shook his head, not buying in to her excuses.

"Charlie, you need to be with your family. Besides, you'd be better off with your mom there. She probably knows more about medicine than every hick in this town combined." _So that was his angle. He wanted to see her family._

"So that's it, huh? You just want to see my family, eh?"

"No, Charlie. I want you to deliver this baby safely. It doesn't matter how it came to exist, you're pregnant and in a few months there will be a new child on this planet."

"And why do you care? I'm just going to cause you trouble in a month or two, I'll probably barely be able to move."

"Charlie, three years after the Blackout I had a girlfriend. At the time, she was pregnant. Healthy, just like you. When it came time for her to give birth, she bled uncontrollably. I couldn't save her, and I couldn't save my little boy. I'm not letting that happen to anyone else I care about." Charlie didn't know whether she wanted to smile because he cared about her or tear up because of his story, so she did both.

"Bass, I'm sorry."

"It's okay. It still hurts to think about, but I've come to accept things as they are. Maybe you're like a second chance or something." She grinned at him.

"So, what this about Bass Monroe caring for somebody?" He smirked and gave her a hug.

"Yeah, If I didn't care about you I would have left you with that patrol all those months ago, and ridden off on my own." She couldn't believe how honest he was at times, but she smiled and returned his embrace anyways.

~o0o~ (7 months)

During the next two months after Bass found out, she went from being _I ate a lot too much for dinner_ pregnant to _I ate an entire horse_ pregnant. Her stomach was three times the size it was before. Bass had told her, based on his limited knowledge from all those years ago, that she was going into something called the "third trimester," whatever that meant. He also said that her stomach would probably stay this size- good news for her. He confined her to the couch, which he had covered in blankets, pillows, and other comfy things. He waited on her hand and foot, bringing her anything she needed and putting up with her constant mood swings.

She was still uncomfortable most of the time, though. She ached absolutely _everywhere._ At night, she slept curled against Bass's chest, glad to have a source of heat to help relieve her back pain. She hadn't been out hunting with him at all since he found out, but they still grew closer and closer by the day. He wasn't the same man he was before; no, this Sebastian Monroe had a heart the size of her stomach.

The next couple weeks of her pregnancy went by smoothly, with her still cuddling against him at night and him still hardy leaving her side during the day. He'd always get her books when he went out to town for supplies, and she always welcomed him home with a warm hug (from the couch of course, since he was _oh so protective_). She often found her mind drifting into crazy territory, with her sometimes wishing that he'd be there after the pregnancy, too. It was just a dream, though. She was merely his second chance, and once she had her baby he'd probably go back to being an outlaw.

~o0o~ (8 months)

Charlie knew it was coming- the day he'd pack them up and bring her back to Willoughby. She was eight months pregnant, and she still remembered what she reluctantly promised him three months ago. Once she was closer to nine months, she would let him take her to her mother, so that she could help Charlie with the delivery. Charlie, at this point, had swollen ankles and a bad attitude. Traveling fifty miles- by horse- wasn't high on her list of things to be done. Still, Bass wanted her to be with her family and receive the medical care she needed. He was nice, though. He walked the fifty miles, she got to sit on the horse as he led it. She was still nauseous, but it beat walking.

When they saw signs for Willoughby, Bass brought the horse to a patch of bushes on the road and tied it. She looked at him questioningly, but he handed her a pair of binoculars and motioned towards Willoughby's distant town walls. She focused them, nearly dropping them when she saw the town swarming with patriot soldiers. She looked up at Bass, knowing he'd have some sort of clever solution to their problem. He stood still for a minute or two, obviously mulling prospects over in his head, before he had a eureka moment.

"Charlie, this is going to sound crazy, but I need you to go along with it. It's probably our only easy way inside."_ Uh oh._ Whenever Bass told her to "go along with" something, it usually involved either fireworks (Kansas had a lot of good memories) or some convoluted scheme (it took her a week to get all the pine sap out of her hair).

"Pretend you're my wife, okay?" _What's so bad about that?_ They had done that before, back when they were just getting to know each other. It didn't stir the same emotions inside of her then, but it still happened.

"What's so weird about that?"

"Charlie, these guys are going to be harder to convince than a local yokel band of wannabe policemen in the plains nation. It might take some...convincing." _Oh._

"Alright, anything to get off my feet already."

"You've been standing for two minutes."

"NEVER ARGUE WITH A PREGNANT WOMAN, BASS." His eyes widened, but he took her hand and began the short walk toward Willoughby anyways.

When they arrived at the gate, the soldiers gave them a weird look and immediately began to question them.

"Stop. We'll need to ask you a few questions." Bass gave them a thoughtful look, before taking his hand out of Charlie's and wrapping his arm around her shoulders instead.

"Of course, sir. My wife and I are just here to deliver the baby safely. We heard Willoughby had a doctor. We're from Sweetwater, down west about 50 miles." The soldiers gave them a look before giving each other a look.

"So this is your wife?"

"Yes, sir. Been married for 2 years now."

"She looks much younger than you."

"Youthful genes, what can she say." Charlie could feel Bass tensing up ever so slightly, he was obviously nervous. The solider turned to her and began to ask her questions.

"Ma'am, are you with him willingly?" _What kind of question is that?_

"Of course, sir. He'd give his life to protect mine, and our baby's." _Not far from the truth, if she was being honest here. _The soldiers still looked at them warily, not completely convinced. Bass smiled, before turning to Charlie.

"You're damn right I would." He spun her around gently and gave her a quick kiss on the lips, one she happily returned. It was very quick, but seemed to convince the soldiers. They waved them through.

"You two stay out of trouble, now! If we catch wind of any funny business, you're all out!" Bass continued to lead her through the streets, going by her directions. The plan was to spend a few days in an abandoned house outside of town, just to make sure that her family was here and that she was safe. Once they were out of earshot of the soldiers, Bass pulled her into a warm hug.

"You did great Charlie, that kiss was almost as if it wasn't an act." _It wasn't completely an act. _"Sorry I didn't give you much warning, though- they were getting really suspicious." She smiled.

"Don't worry about it Bass."

~o0o~ (8 months and two weeks)

It was getting harder and harder for Charlie to move. She was stiff and swollen, ready to deliver the baby any day now. Bass didn't leave her side more than once every two days, and it was only to make a half hour shopping run. Over the past few days, though, realizing that they were probably safe- they decided it was time to go see the family. Charlie still thought she remembered where they were all staying (or at least the part of town they were all staying in), and instructed Bass as he lead her through the streets. He never once let go of her hand.

When they finally arrived at the door of her home, she told Bass to stand behind a nearby half wall. Her stomach would be enough of a shock to them, she didn't need them going into cardiac arrest as well. She gingerly knocked on the door, just loud enough so that they'd hear. She heard a _click _as the tumbler in the door handle turned, and the door opened to reveal Miles. She smiled.

"Hey, Miles. Long time no see." His eyes about popped out of his head, and he had only looked at her face. He must have noticed a slight difference in it, because his eyes trailed down until they were looking at her stomach. He was nearly speechless. As he was stuttering in an attempt to ask questions, her mother appeared behind him.

"Hey Miles, who was at the-" She turned to see Charlie, on her doorstep- pregnant. Both her and Miles stared at her stomach for a good two minutes, before Miles finally decided to speak up.

"Charlie...What the hell did you do?"

"It's kind of an extremely long story, uncle Miles...one I'll tell...It's just, there's one more person here." Both her mother and Miles looked puzzled, and she turned towards the wall Bass was hiding behind.

"Come on out, Bass." He got up and went to stand behind Charlie, still keeping a few feet of distance between himself and her family. Miles mouth was in an 'o' formation, whereas Rachel was giving Bass the death glare. Miles, before Charlie could stop him, pulled Bass inside and pinned him against the wall. He grabbed his knife, holding it to Bass's neck.

"Is it yours?" Miles wasn't messing around. Bass was just staring down at him.

"No, Miles, It's not mine."

"Bullshit!" He pushed harder on Bass's chest, until Bass was red in the face.

"Miles stop! He's not the father!" Miles turned to face Charlie, an angry look on his face, before asking "Well then who the hell is it? Because I swear, when I'm done with them..." Charlie was about to break down into tears, but knew she needed to come clean now.

"You guys remember the night I came home, looking like I got jumped? Two weeks before I disappeared?" Rachel came out of her shock, muttering a whispered "No," whereas Miles just looked like he was about to punch something- or Bass. Maybe both.

"So you're telling us...It was Will? He did this?" Miles sounded ready to go kamikaze.

"Yeah, that's exactly what I'm telling you. And it's the truth." Rachel started to tear up, while Miles just got this sort of distant look on his face. He let Bass go (though he didn't put the knife away), and immediately Bass walked over and pulled Charlie into an embrace.

"It's okay Charlie, It's okay." He rubbed circles on her back, before letting her go- much to the shock of Rachel and Miles.

"Alright, I can accept the Will thing. But Charlie...what are you doing with _Sebastian Monroe_?" Rachel's voice was laced with venom.

"He's been protecting me. I ran into him about a month into my trip, and we've been traveling together since. He's saved my life more times than I can count on one hand, and hasn't let me go hungry. He's waited on me, basically hand and foot, since he found out I was pregnant three and a half months ago." Rachel's mouth was in a thin line, and Miles just stood there trying to comprehend everything. Things were finally starting to calm down, when Charlie suddenly felt a tightness in her abdomen. She brought her hands to her stomach, doubled over, and everyone stopped to look at her.

"Mom, mom I think the baby is coming." Everyone raced into action. Bass picked her up, carrying her to the nearest bed he could find and laying her down gently, while Miles went to get towels and water. Rachel came in, and began to count the time between contractions. Bass sat next to her, holding her hand.

This carried on for several hours, and Charlie was in excruciating pain. Finally, though, in the middle of the night- her baby girl was born into the world, a crying mass of love. It brought tears to her eyes. Her mom handed her to Charlie, before ushering Bass and Miles back into the room. Miles stood, just staring at the mother and child while smiling. Bass on the other hand ran straight to Charlie. Rachel went off to where Miles was, and the two went to get more water and towels- along with something for Charlie to drink.

Bass looked intently at the baby. "What are you going to name her, Charlie?" _Hmm. She actually hadn't thought of that. _

"Well...I don't know. Maybe after someone in the family?" Charlie thought for a second, before her face lit up.

"I'm going to call her Danielle." Bass smiled, and ruffled Charlie's hair.

"She's just as beautiful as her mum." Bass leaned in to kiss her, and Charlie's breath hitched in her throat. It was gentle and quick (she was holding a newborn, after all), but it boded well for all of their futures. Charlie had a family...of her own.

"This entire thing has been incredibly unexpected, but I can't help not regretting anything." Bass smiled at her, as Rachel and Miles came in with the towels.

Charlie held her baby girl out for her mom to hold, before saying "Mom, Miles, meet baby Danielle Matheson." She could have sworn she saw a tear fall out of her mother's eye. It didn't matter though, nothing mattered right now- because for the time being, everything was right in Charlie's unpredictable life. She had someone who truly loved her, a family to come back to after all, and a beautiful little miracle to love and protect.

She knew that they'd have more questions eventually, but for now everyone was content with the fact that she was here. She was safe. She was exhausted- but her and her baby girl were both healthy. She had Bass. Her mother was so overwhelmed with the fact that she was a grandmother, that Charlie wasn't very concerned about fights arising any time soon. And Miles? He raised his flask for a toast.

"To the unexpected, one of life's best and worst qualities."


End file.
